Talk:Deploy
I believe the cooldown reduction calculation needs some explaining. Whether you say "100% cooldown reduction" or "it IMPROVES cooldown by 100%", those 100% refer to the original cooldown duration, which is 100 seconds. At least, that's how I understood it at first. So it should mean the same as "100 seconds cooldown reduction" or "it IMPROVES cooldown by 100 seconds", but effectively it does not. Either the talent description is incorrect, or I've missed something. --Foxpound 10:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) hows the math work i have timed the deploy and have come up with about 65sec cool down at level 5, so I'm not sure if it really cuts it in half either. Can some one check this. From my testing it seems it reduces the cooldown by 17.5% rather than 20% each time so at the cooldowns will be like this : these numbers seem to coincide most with the numbers I got from manually testing the times. 18:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : From my own personal test at 8 deploy it recharged in 46 seconds (20 seconds uptime, 26 seconds recharge) '''-Talamare-''' 01:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Jesus, I hope it really has a cooldown of 21.46 seconds at level 8! --Aelwrath45 18:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- I have no idea what the guys at Gearbox were thinking when they wrote the description for this talent. It's badly phrased and confusing for those working towards getting it for the first time. I haven't timed it or anything, but I'd estimate that at level 5 the cooldown is ~50 seconds. Past level 5, no clue (I've never tried going past it.) --Wanabeswordsman 10:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) question: I keep seeing different numbers from people across different forums. Is it possible that the effect of deploy reduces the cooldown by 100% AFTER the turret goes away? This would cause varying amounts of cooldown depending on if you are using refire? -sX ---- ---- Regarding the cooldown variations, I think that while the Turret is active, its cooldown continues to go down, but at a slower rate. I personally think that while the Turret is active, it will always have an effective cooldown of 120 seconds (twice that of the normal speed). If you have 5/5 Refire, shooting an enemy while the Turret is active will still decrease its cooldown by 5 seconds, but with an effective cooldown of 120 seconds, that equates to only 2.5 seconds being taken off once the Turret deactivates. When the Turret deactivates, the cooldown speeds up to normal plus whatever talents you have that decrease the cooldown. This is all just my own personal theories, though. Wanabeswordsman 20:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Question: Why is there a mention of Refire on the Deploy page? Also, are the cooldown bonuses provided by Refire and Deploy the same when at rank 5? - 15:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Cooldown starts upon deployment with Refire on I don't know why nobody has noticed this before: When you have at least 1 point in refire, the action skill cooldown does not stop whenever the Scorpio Turret is active, even if you're not shooting anything (or anyone). I've recently just been playing with the original game again (I just had the urge to, after seeing that scene with Roland and the Handsome Sorcerer. I wouldn't say any more to not spoil the thing for people who haven't played the Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep DLC on Borderlands 2. I know it's been out for quite a while now but considering that I'm one of those people who only recently got the DLC and even recently finished the main storyline, there must be at least one player out there who hasn't.) with Roland. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 05:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC)